Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment used in mobile assets and particularly, to cellular device detection systems used in value mobile assets.
Description of the Prior Art
Mobile assets such as locomotives, mining equipment, cargo, marine and military vehicles and vessels typically employ an onboard data acquisition and logging device, similar to a “black box” on airplanes. A typical onboard data acquisition and logging device, or an event/data recorder, comprises digital and analog inputs as well as pressure switches and transducers which record data from various onboard sensor devices. These event/data recorders log a variety of system parameters used for incident investigation, crew performance evaluation, fuel efficiency analysis, maintenance planning, and predictive diagnostics. Recorded data may include such parameters as speed, distance traveled, location, fuel level, engine revolutions per minute (RPM), fluid levels, operator controls, pressures, and temperature conditions. In addition to the basic event and operational data, video, still image and audio event/data recording capabilities are also deployed on many of these same mobile assets. The data recorded onboard a mobile asset, wirelessly transmitted offboard can be triggered, prioritized and filtered based on the detection of cellular device usage.
A primary object of the present invention is to detect a transmitting cellular device in the cab of a mobile asset.
A further object of the present invention is to provide automatic collision detection during or within a configurable period of time after detection of a transmitting cellular device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide roll-over detection during or within a configurable period of time after detection of a transmitting cellular device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide audio and video recordings using onboard recording systems with one or multiple video and audio capture devices that monitor forward facing, rear facing and in-cab regions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide audio, still image and/or video recordings using onboard recording systems with one or multiple video and audio capture devices that monitor forward facing, rear racing and in-cab regions of a mobile asset nearby or adjacent to the mobile asset within which a transmitting cellular device was detected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide audio and video recordings using recording systems with one or multiple video, still image and audio capture devices with recording equipment from a fixed site nearby or adjacent to the mobile asset within which a transmitting cellular device was detected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide GPS location data to precisely locate the mobile asset at any time, including at a time of transmitting cellular device detection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide user-defined geo-fence geographical locations, regions, or boundaries where cellular device detection is disabled, enabled, or otherwise controlled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide user-defined rule sets where cellular device detection is disabled, enabled, or otherwise controlled. These rule sets may be based on regulatory, statutory, government, business, operational or safety requirements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide user-defined rule sets used in conjunction with user-defined geo-fences where cellular device detection is disabled, enabled, or otherwise controlled.
A further object of the present invention is use of a directional or omnidirectional receiving antenna within the mobile asset.